The Containment Breach
by Fazbear13
Summary: After being forcefully taken by the SCP Foundation, Gabriel Mossberg was stripped from all his powers by a Limiter. In Ylisse, a wolf and his team embark on an adventure to regain his memories and fight to protect their people, and the world. And Starlight felt that something was more sinister about her husband's capture, and get team fights to get him back.
1. Gabriel I

**_You are the ocean's gray waves,_**

 ** _Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach,_**

 ** _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,_**

 ** _The path is yours to climb._**

* * *

A cheetah/arctic fox hybrid wakes up in a chamber by himself. He was wearing a blue hoodie, had sky blue eyes, and cream-colored fur, but the most distinctive feature was his size and abilities, Gabe is Primal, he can go savage at will and not lose control, and he can use Powers of Darkness to help himself out of tight situations and protect others. The hybrid looked around and seen that he was locked in. _"Really? This has happened to me before, and it was never successful."_ The feline tried using his Dark Powers to break free, but nothing happened. "What the hell? Why aren't my powers working?"

 _"It's about damn time that you woke up, Gabriel Mossberg!"_ Someone boomed, catching Gabe off guard.

Gabe jumped and looked around, realizing where he was, the feline one of the Sites of the SCP Foundation. "Who the hell are you!? Show yourself!"

A screen powered on, and a panther came into image. He was wearing a black jacket. _"My name is Serpent, and I'm the mammal running Site 19 for the SCP Foundation."_

Gabe growled, getting ready to go into his Savage Side, but a shock on his neck prevented it, and this made the hybrid realize that he was stripped from all his powers. "What the hell did you do to me? What is this collar around my neck?"

 _"That's a Limiter that I put on you, while you were unconscious, that is. It neutralized all of you powers, and it prevents you from activating your Savage Side."_

"Damn you. Why did you do this to me?" Gabe asked in anger.

 _"A witness from when you lost control contacted us, so we took you."_

"Well, when you did that, you put my wife and friends in danger!" Gabe was shocked again.

 _"Do I care? No, and if they try to break you out, I will have them killed."_

"And I would kill **_you_**!" Gabe yelled, infuriated.

 _"Good luck with that, because that door is locked. So, have a good day, because you're going to be here for the rest of your life."_ Finished Serpent.

"Hey! Don't you da-!" Gabe yelled as the monitor powered off. _"Dammit!"_ He mentally cursed.

* * *

A few hours later, Gabe was on a bed that was provided for him. The door opened, startling him. It was one of the the security guards. "You have an interview, so come with us, and if you try anything stupid, you'll get shocked." He said.

Gabriel got up and followed the security guard. Eventually, they got to an interrogation room. There was a leopard with yellow-orange eyes, an amulet with a circumference of 11 centimeters, diamonds were surrounding an oval-cut ruby in a starburst pattern, and the metal was made of white gold, he was also wearing a white lab coat. "Greetings SCP-3614, come and sit." He said. Gabe sat in a chair, and the door closed. "My name is Dr. Jack Bright, I'm one of the leading scientists of the SCP Foundation, not just this site."

"My real name is Gabriel Mossberg…"

"Well, Gabe, you're in the Object Class of Keter, and that limiter is in the Thaumiel Object Class, because it negates your powers."

"Gabriel…" Gabe heard a voice.

"Gabriel?" Dr. Bright called the hybrid's name. Snapping him out of the trance.

"What?"

"Why did you zone out just now?"

"I heard something call my name."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I also feel an evil presence nearby, but it's currently in the form of a small black hole that's slowly growing."

"SCP-094? It's in the room next to us." Gabriel started grimacing from something. "Gabe, what's wrong?"

It got worse. "G-get me out of this area…"

"Why?"

"I don't know! But it feels like it's trying to stra-" The hybrid started coughing before he passed out.

"Gabe? Gabe! Open the door, right now!" The door opened as Dr. Bright picked Gabe up.

"What's going on!?" One of the the MTF units, a rhino wearing the suit of a warrior, a mouth mask with a red tube and a blue tube, and wielding a deactivated weapon, yelled before he seen Gabe unconscious. "What the hell did you do now?"

"His body is reacting to SCP-094, he started coughing, then he passed out."

"Get him back to his chamber!"

"Yes, sir!" Dr. Bright left the room, carrying Gabe.

* * *

A few more hours have passed, and Gabe heard movement, so he opened his eyes. The hybrid looked around and seen a trail of orange slime. Gabe followed the trail and seen an orange, amorphous mass slithering around his cell. "The hell?" The orange mass heard him and turned around. It gurgled in what sounded like happiness. "Hi there." He said as the creature slithered to the hybrid, cuddling him. "Aww…" There was then an explosion outside, followed by an alarm, scaring both of them. "What the hell was that!?" The room darkened and the door opened.

Gabe heard static. "There are multiple Keter and Euclid containment breaches! Full-Site Lockdown initiated!" The transmission ended. A few seconds have passed before Gabe heard footsteps, followed by a laugh.

"What the hell is that?" They heard a mammal.

"Shit! It's SCP-106! Fire at will!" Gunshots were heard.

The hybrid looked at the creature. "Get somewhere safe, okay?" The creature nodded and left.

When Gabe got to the scene, he seen a group of MTF soldiers fighting a shadowy figure, but another scientist, an arctic fox, was with them. "Shit! The Nine-Tailed Fox soldiers are already here!?" He thought. They were being taken out quickly by the mysterious entity. "What the hell is that?"

A jackrabbit was shooting at the figure, but it still wasn't going down. The figure took out all of the other MTF soldiers but the jackrabbit. He took out a walkie-talkie. "We need backup, SCP-106 took everyone out but Gears and I!"

"Roger that!"

SCP-106 started approaching the Jackrabbit. "Shit! I need to do something, or else they'll die!" Gabe thought, and he didn't hesitate to charge at SCP-106. "You'll pay for harming others!" The hybrid yelled as jumped and attacked the SCP, punching 106 in the face.

"Why, you little!" SCP-106 tried attacking Gabe, but the feline dodged the attack.

Gabe looked around and found something so he could attack from a distance, which was a padlock with a chain, which had an area blocked off. Gabe seen a hammer and grabbed it so he could break the chain. He smashed a chain-link and got the chain. He charged up for a powerful attack. _"How about this!?"_ The hybrid yelled as he swung the chain, wrapping SCP-106, pulling the entity toward him, and did a flip kick, making SCP-106 fly backwards.

"Damn you!" SCP-106 yelled as the being fell to his knees.

Gabriel approached the being. "Any last words?" He asked.

"I will make you pay for that!" SCP-106 caused a shockwave, forcing Gabe back, and the being disappeared.

Gabe did a flip stand and looked around. "Dammit! He escaped!" The hybrid cursed. He turned toward the two remaining mammals. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, but Gears was unintentionally shot in the leg, but it's not a major injury, but I'm glad you came."

"I know, but it's good to know that you and Dr. Gears are alright. Is there a medical area nearby?"

"Yes, the closest one is in the light containment zone, but all hell broke loose there. SCP-173 is at the area where we were, but gladly Dr. Gears locked him out with a keycard."

"SCP-173?"

"It's a living sculpture. But it's extremely hostile, if it's being watched, SCP-173 can't move, but the moment you look away or blink, it moves fast as hell. It mostly snaps its victims' necks, but it's known to strangle its victims too."

"Damn. Is there another one nearby?"

"Yes, but SCP-076 is on a rampage."

"So basically, we're trapped?"

"Yes." The jackrabbit looked at the sign and looked at Gabe, before quickly pulling out a Magnum Anaconda. "Get back into your cell!" He yelled.

Gabe recognized the voice. It was Jack Savage, an agent of the ZIA and Gabe's rival. "Jack?" He said, putting down his hood.

Jack recognized the hybrid. "Gabe! What the hell are you doing here!?" Gabe's ear twitched. They heard the sound of a sculpture moving. Jack heard it too. "Shit!" He hissed. "We need to go, now!"

Gabe looked around and seen an open vent, one that's big enough that all three could fit. "Are you claustrophobic?" He asked Dr. Gears.

"Unfortunately, yes. I will distract SCP-173 so you two can get out, although it'll kill me." He answered.

Gabe jumped. "Oh, hell no! We're not leaving you behind! If someone is getting out alive, it's all three of us!"

Jack laughed. "I figured you would say that."

"Yep." Gabe helped Gears up, and they started walking to an exit, and they seen a sculpture. It was made of concrete and rebar, and its face had traces of Krylon brand spray paint. The sculpture looked like it wanted a hug. "Is that SCP-173?"

"That's 173. Keep eye contact with it at all times, at least until you're a safe distance from it." Answered Dr. Gears.

"Right." Gabe, Dr. Gears, Jack stared at 173 as they exited the room, watching the sculpture. When they got out, Gabe closed the door, preventing SCP-173 from getting them.

* * *

When they got to the medical area, Gabe looked around, searching for a medical kit for Dr. Gears. There was a loud roar, followed by gunshots, ending with a louder, ground-shaking roar. "Jack, Gears… What the hell was that?" He asked.

"That must have been SCP-682." Answered Jack.

"Damn…" Gabe finds a medical kit. "Okay. Found one."

"Good."

Gabe opened the kit and got medical tape. The feline wrapped the tape around Dr. Gears bullet wound. "Why the hell are you here, Jack?" Gabe asked.

"I was here on a mission to retrieve you, but hell broke loose."

"Oh." Gabriel heard movement. He looked around, but there wasn't anything in the room with them, or so it seemed.

"What is it?" Asked Jack.

"We're not alone here, we need to move."

"Good idea." Dr. Gears stood up, and they were on the move again.

* * *

Gabe, Dr. Gears, and Jack were still roaming around the heavy containment zone before Gabe noticed a sign that read: 'SCP-3614-2.' There was a picture of the Dark Galaxia on the sign. "That's my sword!" He said.

"I already tried my keycard, we don't have enough clearance. But I'm also trying to find SCP-914 to upgrade my card." Jack responded to the hybrid.

"Dammit." They started moving forward as the door opened by itself, scaring Gabe, Dr. Gears, and Jack. They looked back and seen the door. "That wasn't open a second ago…"

"I know… But you should get the Dark Galaxia…"

"Right." Gabe ran to the chamber to get the Dark Galaxia back, but he encountered a fox whose eyes were white and was wearing an orange uniform, it was a zombie. It grabbed the feline and snarled, trying to bite Gabe's neck. Gabe screamed as he put his paws on its shoulders, keeping it away from him. "What the hell?!"

Jack ran in and seen the fox. "Gabe!" He yelled as Gabe shoved the fox away from him. The feline grabbed the fox's head and snapped its neck, killing the zombie instantly.

"Shit, it's like Raccoon City all over again!" Gabe said.

"Damn…"

Gabriel got his sword, but when he got it, the hybrid seen black matter forming on the ground, and a figure started rising from the underground. "Shit…" Gabe cursed as SCP-106 was standing before him. "Jack, Gears, we need to go, NOW!"

"Agreed!" Gabe, Dr. Gears, and Jack started running.

They went room to room, trying to lose SCP-106, but it was going through walls. Gabe looked back and seen the being. "What the hell!? Why haven't we lost him yet!?"

"SCP-106 can go through walls!"

"Shit!" Gabe, Dr. Gears, and Jack ran past an active Tesla Gate, and when it charged up, SCP-106 vanished, and the three mammals didn't notice him disappear.

* * *

They continued running until they hit a dead end. "Dammit!" Jack cursed.

Gabe looked back, and he noticed that SCP-106 was no longer chasing them. "Umm… Guys, we're not being chased anymore."

Jack looked back, and he noticed the absence of SCP-106. "Well, that's a relief."

Gabriel heard movement again, so he looked around, then the seen something in the corner of his eye. "We're still being followed, but not by SCP-106…" He said. "And it has us cornered…"

"How do you-" Jack was interrupted by a creature that was roughly two meters long. It moved at an insane speed, but all three mammals narrowly dodged the attack. "What the hell was that!?" He asked.

Gabe looked around and watched the creature scurry along the wall. It stopped moving, allowing Gabe, Dr. Gears and Jack to see it. The beast's body was thin and had eight pairs of limbs. It looked at the trio and roared at them. "I don't know, but one thing is for sure, we have to kill it before we get killed!" Gabe responded to the jackrabbit as he took out his Dark Galaxia.

"Agreed!" Jack Savage took his Magnum Anaconda back out. He started shooting the beast, but it effortlessly dodged each bullet.

Gabe tried attacking the beast with the Dark Galaxia, but each attack was also dodged by the agile beast. "Damn, this thing is fast!" He said.

"I know, but how are we supposed to beat it when it's faster than you!?"

"I don't know!"

There was static. _"That thing is SCP-372!"_ Came a mysterious voice, confusing Gabe and Jack.

"SCP-372?"

 _"It's something not even I know much about. But you can't beat it in your current state, Gabe! I'll try to trap it in the room you're in, but you three need to get out of there first!"_

"Okay!" Gabe, Dr. Gears, and Jack darted out the door, which remotely closed behind them, blocking SCP-372.

"Who the hell helped us out of there?"

"I don't know, but you should be damn glad that we're alive."

"That voice… it can't be." The scientist muttered.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gabe.

"That voice… it must have been SCP-079, but how?" Dr. Gears stated.

"SCP-079?" Even Jack was confused.

"It's a computer program that is able to communicate to other other SCPs. Hell, it can transfer itself to other computers and can freely control the building if someone allows it. But SCP-079 is rather resentful towards mammals, so why would it want to help us?"

"I sensed something sinister about the breach, SCP-079 must have sensed it too. We should pay it a visit, to see what the hell is going on here." Gabe told them.

"But it requires a Level 5 clearance, which is something we don't have currently." Jack added.

"Damn, you're right, Jack." Gabe sighed.

Jack remembered something. "But we can 'refine' our clearance level." Jack turned to Dr. Gears. "Gears, where is SCP-294?"

"It's somewhere in the Light Containment Zone, but it's very dangerous."

"We can fight our way through, I know that we can." Gabe added. "And with more help, we can put a stop to this breach and take down the mammal behind it, you can help us fight through this mess if you want to."

"Okay, I'm in!" Dr. Gears told them. "I'll help fight!"

"Alright, welcome to the team, Dr. Gears." Gabe finished as he held his paw out for Dr. Gears, and he shook it.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been planning this story for almost two years, and recently, the final plot for this story has finally came to be, and what inspired this, SCP Containment Breach and Fire Emblem Awakening. And this is the first story in The Dark World Saga featuring the _final_ model of the main protagonist, Gabriel Mossberg. But as always, Read and Review!**

 **-Fazbear13/Fazbear300**


	2. Ryan I

**_The path you walk on belongs to destiny,_**

 ** _Just let it flow._**

 ** _All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide,_**

 ** _Let it flow!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place not far from Site-19, there was the Halidom of Ylisse, home if the Shepherds, which was led by Chrom, who was now the Exalted King, wielding the Falchion, but there was two wolf in the Shepherds, Lucina, Chrom's daughter from the future, and Ryan, who looked l the same age as said mammal. Ryan had green eyes and was wearing armor, meaning that he is one of the Knights of Ylisse. He was looking at the Halidom that was now in eternal peace. "Hey, Ryan!" Came an mammal's voice, catching the wolf's attention.

Ryan turned around and seen a female wolf approaching him, she had long, blue hair, blue eyes, but one of them had the Brand of the Exalt, she was wearing armor, and she was the same age as Ryan. "Hey, Lucina." He said back to her, blushing. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Thanks." Lucina sat beside Ryan, who was looking down. "You're still trying to remember your past?" She asked.

"Yeah… One of my memories came back, and I now remember that I had a older sister…"

"Oh… You have us, you know that."

"I know…" Ryan responded before they heard someone scream, making them both jolt. "Was that a scream!?" He yelled.

"It came from the city!" Both Ryan and Lucina ran to the small city to see what was going on.

* * *

When the two wolves got to the city, they seen mysterious creatures attacking the mammals. The beasts were a translucent red, had red, fang-like teeth, and were around 2.2 meters tall when they were standing. Frederick was riding on his Rhyhorn, taking out enemies with his sword. "Frederick! What's going on!?" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, Lucina! The city's being attacked, protect the villagers!" The other wolf yelled back.

"Right!" Ryan and Lucina took out their weapons, the Dimensional Falchion and the Parallel Falchion, and charged at their enemies, which caught the monsters' attention.

"Who the hell's there!?" One of the creatures yelled. The creature had no eyes, which creeped Ryan out.

 _"Damn… What the hell is that thing!?"_ The lupine thought as the monster charged at him. Ryan swung his sword and slashed the creature, instantly defeating it, but neither he or Lucina noticed another creature behind them, but an otter wearing a dark robe noticed it though.

"Ryan, Lucina! Watch out!" He yelled as the creature charged at the duo.

Ryan turned around and seen the monster. "Shit!" He yelled as a magic attack hit the creature, causing it to disintegrate. The lupine looked at the otter who cast the spell with his Tome, the Thoron. "Thanks, Robin!" He said.

"You're welcome!"

"Somebody! Help!" A villager cried out.

Lucina looked around and seen a villager being chased by one of the monsters. Ryan seen it too. "We're on our way!" Lucina yelled as they went after the monster. As Ryan and Lucina were chasing the monster, a warrior landed between Ryan and Lucina, causing Ryan to stop in his tracks. He was wearing armor, and based on the shape of his helmet, he was a wolf, like Ryan and Lucina, who looked behind her and seen that Ryan was blocked. "Ryan!" She yelled.

"I'm okay! Go on without me, I'll deal with this guy!"

"Alright, be careful!" Lucina continued on her path.

The mammal in front of Ryan looked at him, and a weapon materialized in its hand. It was a sword, but the mammal leaped over houses as the monsters also got weapons. "Shit…" He cursed as one of the monsters tried attacking Ryan with a Brave Lance. The lupine dodged the attack and countered, but his attack was blocked, but the wolf seen Lissa with her Axe, charging at the creature, so he backed away, and the other wolf took the monster out.

"Ryan! Did you see that sword-wielding mammal?" She asked.

"Yes, he appeared between me and Lucina."

"Oh."

"Pidgeot!" Ryan and Lissa heard a Pidgeot, so they looked around and seen Cordelia on her Pidgeot.

"Cordelia!" Ryan hollered.

"Good to see that you two are alright!" The female wolf told them.

"Did you find out where these monsters came from?"

"Yeah, but all hell broke loose there, and it was too dangerous for me to approach, and there are more monsters all around Ylisse."

"Damn, but first, we have to stop these monsters!"

"Right!" Cordelia flew to a sword-wielding monster and attacked it.

Ryan charged at another monster, which was wielding an axe, and attacked it, instantly taking it out.

"Ryan!" Came Chrom's voice.

The wolf turned around and seen another wolf wearing armor. "Your majesty! What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"Defending the city! Don't let that mammal get away!"

"Right!" Ryan turned around and took down another monster before moving on, meeting up with Lucina, who was fighting sword-wielding monster. "Lucina!" He hollered as she took the enemy out.

Lucina looked at the lupine. "Ryan!" She hollered before running to him.

"Someone is leading this attack, but we're heading toward victory." Ryan responded to her.

"Good, that means we can drive these creatures off!" Another monster charged at them with a sword, but its attack was blocked by him.

Ryan charged up for a powerful attack. _"Nice try!"_ The wolf said as he did eight quick, consecutive hits to the creature, with the last one being the strongest.

Then Lucina did a follow-up attack on the monster, and it did a counterattack, but she jumped in front of Ryan and blocked the attack. "Who do you think you are?!" She snarled.

Ryan charged up for the finishing blow. _"You won't beat us!"_ The lupine jumped up and did a forward flip attack, symmetrically slicing the monster in half, finishing it off.

Ryan put his Dimensional Falchion into the ground. "That was too easy." He said as he took it back out of the ground.

* * *

Robin and Lissa were running around the city, protecting villagers, but they encountered another monster. "Are you ready, Lissa?" Robin asked.

"Ready when you are!" She responded to him.

"Alright!" Robin opened his Thoron, and a lightning bolt struck the monster, Lissa followed with a swing of her axe. The monster tried attacking Robin with its lance, but the otter dodged the attack, and he charged up for a strong attack. _"This is how it's done!"_ He said as multiple lightning bolts struck the monster, taking it out.

Robin closed his tome and Lissa jabbed her axe partly into the ground. "That was a good fight." The otter said as they continued on their path, moving on to the next monster, and to meet up with Ryan.

* * *

A while later, Ryan and Lucina were getting villagers to safety, and they took several monsters out, and enemy reinforcements ceased, leaving only one enemy left, the mysterious mammal. "Lucina, we only have one enemy left!" He said as they went after the mysterious mammal.

When they got to the enemy, the armored wolf tried attacking them, but Ryan and Lucina blocked the attack. "Who the hell are you!?" He asked.

"The name's Skimmer, but how dare you stand against the Chaos Insurgency!"

Lucina pointed her sword at Skimmer. "You're the one who caused the attack, aren't you?" She snarled.

The armored wolf looked at Lucina. "You catch on quickly, don't you?" He asked.

"You know damned right I do!"

"We won't let you get away with this, Skimmer!" Ryan charged at the wolf and tried attacking, but his attack was blocked, Lucina also attacked, but she missed. Skimmer attacked back, and neither Ryan or Lucina were able to block it, so Ryan was knocked back. Ryan charged up for a powerful attack again. _"I won't let you escape!"_ The lupine landed the attack, but it didn't make a dent on Skimmer's Armor. Lucina did a follow-up attack, which knocked him back.

The other wolf charged up for a powerful attack too. _"You cannot beat me!"_ Skimmer already!said as he attacked Ryan, making him fall to the ground, he tried getting back up, but Ryan couldn't, so Skimmer approached him, ready to do the final attack. "Damn, you're weak, but that makes it much easier for me to kill you, just like your sister!" The wolf tried stabbing Ryan with his sword, but an arrow hit the sword, stopping Skimmer. "What the?"

 _"Checkmate!"_ Came Robin's voice, and a lightning bolt struck Skimmer, making him fall back. Lucina looked around and seen Robin, but the other wolf was still able to get back up.

"Damn… Why didn't I think this through?" Skimmer snarled. "You may have won this time, but you won't be so lucky next time!" Then he fled the city.

"Hey, wait!" Robin yelled, but it was no use, as Skimmer already left. "Dammit!"

Chrom made it the scene. Lissa, Cordelia, and Frederick were with him. "Lucina! What happened!? Where did the enemy commander go?"

"We tried fighting Skimmer, but he was too strong… Ryan didn't stand a chance."

"Damn…"

Lissa used a staff to heal Ryan, who got back up. "Thanks, Lissa." He said.

"No problem."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Skimmer did mention something about the Chaos Insurgency…"

"Chaos Insurgency!?" Chrom yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Starlight clearly told us to keep watch and capture their agents, but if he defeated one of our best that easily…"

"Damn… I'm so sorry…"

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Well, Cordelia, Frederick, Owain, and Ryan. You four form teams, three teams will defend the other cities, the fourth team will go after Skimmer."

"Right!"

Anna, a vixen who's an Archer and Merchant, approached them. "Starlight contacted us!" She said, catching them all off guard.

"Anna! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Robin yelled.

"Sorry, but it's important, she needs to talk to you."

"Okay."

* * *

Ryan and the others were in the communications room, talking to a beautiful arctic vixen on the screen, she had blonde hair with a ponytail, blue eyes, and was wearing a battlesuit, it was Starlight. Many of the male guards were mesmerized by her beauty. "What's going on, Starlight?" Chrom asked her.

 _"We sent Agent Savage on a mission to retrieve my husband from Site 19 of the SCP Foundation, but we lost contact of him…"_ Answered Starlight.

"Well, we were just attacked by strange creatures, and a member of the Chaos Insurgency was leading the attack, Ryan and Lucina tried fighting Skimmer, but they were defeated, and they're two of my best."

 _"Damn, and Skimmer is one of the ZIA's Most Wanted…"_

"For what?"

 _"He was involved in many containment breaches, releasing highly dangerous SCPs, and he attempted homicide many times, but he was unsuccessful."_

"Damn, but we suddenly changed the subject, so can we go back to the original?"

 _"Oh. We lost contact with Agent Savage, who was on a mission to retrieve my husband, Gabriel Mossberg. Something must have gone wrong. What did the creatures that attacked you guys look like?"_ She asked.

"They were a translucent red and had red, fang-like teeth. But they stood 2.2 meters tall and had no eyes…" Ryan answered the question as he shuddered.

 _"Those are SCP-939, which are extremely dangerous. They were supposed to be contained in Site 19."_

"We noticed. And Cordelia found where they came from, and it looked like all hell broke loose there."

 _"Dammit! Now both Gabe and Jack are trapped there!"_ Starlight cursed.

"Easy there Starlight, there are still SCP-939 all over Ylisse." Cordelia added.

 _"Damn. But are you guys willing to help us get them back?"_

"We will help."

There was a bang on Starlight's side of the call. _"What the hell?"_ Then there was a loud screech, which sounded like it came from claws scratching metal.

A red fox ran into the room Starlight was in. _"Starlight! We're under attack!"_

 _"Who's attacking us, Nick!?"_

 _"We don't know, but one thing's for sure, it is definitely NOT friendly."_

"Shit! I gotta go, we're under attack, we'll meet you at the site!" Starlight ended the call.

"Starlight, wait!" Chrom said. "Dammit! Ryan, your group go after Skimmer and take him down! After that, go to Site 19! Owain, Frederick, you and your groups protect the other cities! Cordelia, you'll lead Ryan and his group to site after taking down Skimmer!"

"Right!" They all said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Before you all yell at me for adding modern technology to the Fire Emblem part of The Containment Breach, I would like to mention that like Zootopia, Fire Emblem Awakening was originally going to have a different setting, a steampunk-like era, but Nintendo wanted to keep the medieval setting, so that idea was scrapped, but here, I'm combining both versions, having the medieval feeling and adding modern technology. But as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Fazbear300/Fazbear13**

 **P.S. I'm now on Discord! If you would like to send a friend request to me, send me a note on DeviantArt!**


End file.
